Procrastination
by abitborderline
Summary: A/U: In the wake of Lord Voldemort's return, someone finds himself thinking more and more of where his loyalties lie. He watches his world disappear until he finally makes his move.
1. Default Chapter

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything copyrighted or, well, anything that other people own like J.K Rowling or her charas. Man, she's so lucky.

**_Author's Note:_ **Starting when I post Fallen Chapter 2, everything I wrote will be deleted except my songfics, my Survivor fic and my Harry Potter fics. The remaining fics will be re-uploaded and edited and tweaked a bit. Of course you probably know that already if you checked my stats. Oh, and I changed my nickname. Removed the number and all that. 

~*~

**_Procrastination_**

**_~*~_**

**_Summary: _**A/U: In the wake of the return of Lord Voldemort, someone finds himself thinking more and more about where his loyalties lie. He watches his world disappear and finally makes his move. Finally, but too late as his world has disappeared with his final move.

~*~

He watched the dusky sky for hours. The unwavering clouds stared back at him. Memories, painful ones most of them, raced across his mind. He heard voices in his head, the voices raised in protest at the indignation of it all. He ran a long-fingered hand through his straggled hair. The dusky sky turned a deep black as the night lingered. He stood up as a fierce wind began to blow, cutting through his skin and bone. Standing as he withstood the pain, thoughts, memories, flooded back at him, attempting to drown him in a sea of misery.

~*~

The room slowly came into full view. He rested his eyes on a sealed envelope, lying uselessly on top of his end table. He sat up slowly, still not looking away form the envelope. He threw his covers on the floor and swept the envelope on the floor. He felt contemptuous, priding the fact that he had avoided what he had not wanted. Yet, he felt strangely empty. A gentle knock at the door nearly scared him out of his wits. He opened the door and found his mother, dressed grandly, and like him, also avoiding the memories. 

"Draco?" Narcissa spoke softly.

Draco looked up at the mention of his name. 

"This arrived for you earlier." Narcissa held out a second envelope. As Draco reached for the envelope, Narcissa suddenly made away with the letter, as though it was a poison Draco shouldn't touch. 

"Forget it," Narcissa mumbled and sped away, closing the door behind her. 

Draco stared at the closed door. Somehow, everything he saw nowadays had a meaning. He knew the closing door had one, something he couldn't see. 

He returned to the letter lying on the floor. He picked up the envelope and watched the black letters fall into place. He stared at the gleaming words and slowly read through them.

_Draco Malfoy_

He stared at his name. Before everything that happened, he would have been proud to bear that name. Now, as he held the envelope, he felt pride again, but also scorn and pain. The name his father had given him was causing fury to rise up within himself. Slowly, he eased the envelope flap open and slid the letter out. He sat down on a chair and unfolded the piece of parchment. The parchment had been creased so much that certain words crossing the creases was barely legible. 

_Draco,_

There it was again. The mixed feelings of pride, scorn and pain. 

_I am writing to you now from my cell here in Azkaban. I am simply biding my time until they give me the Kiss. I am hoping this letter will arrive to you safely. I am writing to you now to warn you. Being a Death-Eater isn't all cracked up to be. I am here because I made a mistake. Never be proud of supporting Voldemort, of being a Death-Eater._

_From now on, you shall be making your own decisions. I trust that you make all the right decisions. I trust that you take my life as an example, not of what to do, but as an example of not what to do. I guess I realized my mistake too late. By that time, I had sunk in too deep, being Voldemort's pawn. I hope that you had learned from my mistake._

_My son, never doubt that I cared for you. Never doubt that I am proud of you. Up to my last breath, I always will be. Make the right decisions, my boy. And always be proud of the name I gave you. For that name is the only thing I will leave you now._

_Stand proud now, Draco. And remember my last._

_Your father, _

_Lucius Malfoy_

Draco re-read the letter twice and hastily picked up a loose piece of parchment. He spread the parchment on the table and dipped his quill in an ink well. His hand lingered longer over the parchment. For a moment, the only sounds was the continuous drippings from his quill. The parchment stained with blood-red ink. Draco stared at the parchment. *Why the hell is this happening?* he thought, staring fixedly at the dripping ink.

~*~

The train for Hogwarts pulled out of platform 9 3/4 at 11 o'clock sharp. Draco lugged his trunk to a far compartment and slammed the door behind him. He stared out the window, wondering what life held for him. The hours passed and still, Draco stared stanch at the pouring rain.

~*~

The train chugged around the bend and in sight of the Hogwarts castle. In the horizon, the sky turned a brilliant purple as flecks of light remaining in the evening sky disappeared altogether. 

~*~

**_darkvader:_** Okay, that was it. Please tell me how you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: _**Am still envious of J.K. Rowling. I don't own anything. Still.

**_Author's Note: _**If you're worrying about me making some more cut scenes in my fics, live with it. It's my style.

~*~

**_Procrastination_**

~*~

**_Chapter 2_**

~*~

The train rolled to a stop by an old, rickety station. Students peered out their windows and threw bewildered looks at each other. A loud horn was sounded as a deep voice boomed out of the intercom. 

"Will all the 6th year and 7th year students please step outside? Instructions will be passed out outside."

Draco joined in the initial clamor, not minding the fact that he was being pushed and shoved in every direction possible. He stepped out into the blinding light and shielded his eyes. A thin, lanky figure rose from the shadows. Draco recognized the figure as Albus Dumbledore.

"Draco! Hey, Draco! Over here."

Draco looked around him and saw a tall girl waving to him. He slumped over to the girl and stared at her. 

"Where were you Draco? You know prefects are supposed to stay in one compartment."

Draco looked away and stared at the castle. The castle seemed to loom larger every time he saw it. 

"Draco! Don't you dare not notice me!"

Draco looked back at the girl and noticed that it was not Pansy Parkinson, as he originally thought. 

"Sorry, mudblood. Was a bit distracted back there. Thought you were that Parkinson," he smirked.

Hermione stared at Draco unbelievingly. "Have you just lost your mind? What were you thinking when you were staring at me a while ago?" she said, outraged. 

Draco smirked again and looked at the Albus Dumbledore, now looking over the 6th and 7th years. 

Albus Dumbledore smiled wanly and addressed the unruly crowd.

~*~

"Who the hell does that Dumbledore think he is?" Draco fumed as he struggled to keep his feet moving. 

"I think it's a good idea," said Hermione. 

"What? Making people hike up to Hogwarts while he apparates and putting them in teams of people from different houses? If my father found out..." 

"Give Dumbledore a break, Malfoy," said Ernie Macmillan. He and Cho Chang were with the the two as well. 

"Yeah, Malfoy. I think, he just wants to test us," agreed Cho.

"Test us? Give me a break. If my father found..."

Hermione looked back and cut in, "If your father found out, then he wouldn't be able to do anything about it, would he?"

Draco stopped in his tracks and pulled out his wand, "You'll pay for that, mudblood. _Crucio_!"

Hermione's shrieks ruffled the treetops and reached the castle.

~*~

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't know what you were thinking. Honestly, putting the Cruciatus curse on your fellow student was a bit over the edge, don't you think?"

McGonagall peered over her spectacles. Draco was seated calmly before the entire Hogwarts staff. Although all the staff were looking especially somber, Snape looked like he was ready to laugh.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy. What do you have to say for yourself?" asked Flitwick, not his usual cheerful self. 

Everybody leaned closer as Malfoy began to speak, "Is this the part where I'm supposed to say 'sorry'?


End file.
